Projekt des Monats
Das Meinungsbild hat am 1. um 00:01 Uhr begonnen und endet am 30. um 19:00 Uhr. Abstimmung Game-Pedia: Pro # Nach sechs Monaten können wir endlich wieder teilnehmen XD. Game-Pedia hat es sich immer zur Aufgabe gemacht den Usern immer mit hilfreichen Informationen weiterzuhelfen. Dabei hatten wir viele Helfer, denen ich sehr dankbar bin, weil sie so gut mitgeholfen haben. Wir haben uns extra für die PdM Wahl rausgeputzt. Wir haben sogar den Monobook Design neu gestaltet, damit Monobook Benutzer sich auch sehr gut zu recht finden. Ich hoffe, dass wir durch die Wahl neue Benutzer finden, damit wir eines Tages Wikia stolz präsentieren können. Gruß [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 12:36, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) # Meiner Meinung nach ist Game-Pedia ein super Wiki, das jetzt eine Stelle erreicht hat, wo man sagen kann, dieses Wiki ist sehr informativ, und hat die nötigen Informationen. Wie überall gibt es natürlich auch noch eine Menge Infos zu ergänzen, aber dieses Wiki ist es Wert, ein PdM zu werden.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:46, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) # Es hat sich gut weiterentwickelt, und reichlich an informationen erhalten. Deswegen hat es verdient PdM zu werden. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 12:50, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) # Ihr seit wirklich gut, ich gebe euch meine Stimme, das Wiki ist sehr gut. Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) # Meine Stimme habt ihr! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 19:44, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kommentare =Erweitere Kommentare und Informationen= Hallo liebe Gemeinschaft, wir starten ein Projekt! Vielleicht wäre das etwas für euer Wiki? Um mehr Werbung für euer Wiki zu machen könnte euch vielleicht das Community Podcaster interessieren- würde mich freuen wenn ihr die ersten seid http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Mir besten Grüßen - [[Benutzer:McCouman|'McCouman']] @Support 00:26, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Siehe hier weitere Kommentare zu dieser Information (Kommentare wurden verschoben!) Klartext 1. "Ich hoffe, dass wir durch die Wahl neue Benutzer finden, damit wir eines Tages Wikia stolz präsentieren können.": Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber keiner wird sich in der Game-Pedia je informieren lassen. Ich meine, es wird keiner in einem Wikia-Wiki nach Informationen suchen, wenn sie in anderen Wikis 100 mal ausführlicher sind. Oder glaubst du ernsthaft, dass es irgendjemanden geben wird, der im Pokémon-Wikia anstatt des berühmten PokéWikis nach Pokémon-Artikeln sucht? Wohl kaum. Genau so ist es mit dem Naruto-Wikia, jeder geht in die berühmte Narutopedia. 2. "Es hat sich gut weiterentwickelt, und reichlich an informationen erhalten.": Wenn ihr ernsthaft meint, dass die Game-Pedia viele Informationen enthält und ausführlich über Spiele berichtet, dann gute Nacht. Wenn man sich folgende Links anschaut (Das, Das, Das und ich will jetzt keine 400 Links hier hin schreiben), dann sieht man doch, wie "gut" dieses Wiki ist. 3. "Meiner Meinung nach ist Game-Pedia ein super Wiki...": Genau, denn die Benutzer achtenja auch strengstens auf Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, Stil und Professionelles Schreiben. Ich bin ganz viele Artikel durchgegangen und jedes gefühlt dritte Nomen war z.B. klein oder falsch geschrieben. Die Sätze sind des Weiteren oft katastophal konstruiert, da kann man ja den Eindruck bekommen, man hat da eine Grundschule hingeschickt. Außerdem wird da nicht "wirklich" "gut" geschrieben. Ich meine wenn man da hinschreibt: "Das Spiel ist wirklich voll schlecht, weil...", dann fehlen mir die Worte. Außerdem muss mal darauf geachtet werden, dass die Texte SACHLICH sind und sich nicht nach einer Spielekritik anhören, die von Wellensittichen geschrieben worden sind. 4. "dass die Game-Pedia viele Informationen enthält": Ja, weil sehr viele Texte aus anderen Wikis kopiert werden. Wenn dieses Wiki tatsächlich "Projekt des Monats" werden will, dann guten Tag, guten Abend und gute Nacht. Sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr viele Artikel wurden aus der Wikipedia kopiert und mit einem lausigen Schriftzug am unteren Bildrand entsprechend gekennzeichnet. 5. "Wir haben sogar den Monobook Design neu gestaltet, damit Monobook Benutzer sich auch sehr gut zu recht finden.": Allerdings ist es so, dass eigentlich jeder Wikia-Nutzer Monobook benutzt, da der Wikia-Style schrecklich ist. Außerdem kann ich nicht verstehen, wie man das Argument nennen kann, dass man den Style verbessert hat. Hallo? Es kommt bei einem Wiki nicht auf das Aussehen, sondern auf den Inhalt an. 6. "das Wiki ist sehr gut": Ja, denn die Admins achten ja auch darauf, dass die User nicht die Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten vollspammen, sondern lieber an Artikeln schrauben. Das beweise ich mit folgendem Zitat: FRAGE: Do you Love..., Games? '' xD. Erstmal Huhu. Magst du Naruto Spiele??, wen ja, es kommt ein neues Storm raus. Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generation. Juhu, alle infos, die es gibt gibs im link hier, und im link da. ο Έλλην(Dissi)@Game-Pedia 18:14, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ANTWORT: ''Naruto-Games '' natürlich mag ich Naruto Spiele XD. Freu mich auch schon auf den Release Lol1.gif DarkPain14(Dissi)@Game-Pedia 08:25, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich hoffe, dass dieser Beitrag nicht revertet, sondern beantwortet wird, da das sonst keine Meinungsfreiheit sein würde, naja. (AV)MagTan-HUEY 19:43, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :kannst du mir mal sagen, was dein Problem ist. Der Benutzer hat mir auf seine eigene Art erläutert, dass bald ein neues Naruto Spiel rauskommt. Und nur weil du keinen hier auf Wikia hast, der sich mit dir Unterhalten will, muss das nicht heißen, dass wir uns nicht Unterhalten können. Es war kein Spamm, weil es um ein Spiel ging (und was für ein Thema hat Game-Pedia nochmal)? :also zu.. :*1. hast du was gegen Wikia oder wie soll ich das verstehen? Und wenn ja, was machst du dann hier? :*2. es hat sich weiterentwickelt, da es zur Zeit besser ist, als noch vor sechs Monaten (damals hatten wir auch beim PdM teilgenommen). :*3. lass den Benutzer doch schreiben, wie und was er will (das ist eben seine Meinung über Game-Pedia). :*4. natürlich haben wir viele Lücken (wir sind halt nicht Perfekt und das bist du auch nicht!). :*5. natürlich geht es auch um das aussehen: es gibt halt Menschen, die sich daran orientieren. Und nicht jeder benutzt den Monobook (wir denken halt an beide Skins). :*6. habe ich oben beantwortet. :so hoffentlich gibst du jetzt Ruhe[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 19:55, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::außerdem finde ich es echt komisch, dass du hier von spammen redest. Wenn man sich überlegt, was du gemacht HAST (geht mal auf den Link, dann seht ihr, dass ManTan nur gegen Wikia ist und uns hier nur nerven will)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia''']] 20:00, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC)